Bloody Hell !
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: OS centré sur Killian Jones dans les Enfers...notre pirate préféré fait la rencontre d'un certain personnage bleuté durant son périple pour rentrer à la maison. Captain Hook dans toute sa splendeur !


**_Alors, voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit début novembre (donc, ne possédant pas le don de clairvoyance, les événements de la fin de l'arc de la 5A ne coïncident pas) au plein milieu d'un délire avec une mate sur le fofo français de la série...lorsque notre topic connaît une hausse de chaleur subite...dans un monde de fangirls totalement déjantées...ne jamais associer "Killian Jones" avec "Hadès, dieu des Enfers"...parce que voilà quoi...en plus d'avoir en tête l'image d'un Killian Jones humide, trempé de sueur (mais attention, le mec il est trempé de sueur mais c'est pas ragoûtant, naaaan c'est totalement impossible pour ce mec d'être beurk), on pense direct à un Killian Jones qui n'a pas l'temps de s'emmerder avec un dieu qui se la croit trop...il est KILLIAN BLOOODY JONES !_**

 ** _So...enjoy les mates hein ! J'espère que vous n'allez pas avoir trop chaud...bon...normalement pas trop parce que c'est plus de l'humour qu'autre chose...j'ai bien en tête des images ultra méga chaude de Killian Jones dans les Enfers...oui...qui n'irait pas se jetter dans l'antre d'Hadès pour être en compagnie éternelle avec le pirate diablement beau, hein ? C'est un supplice que je kifferais grave perso !_**

* * *

 ** _Quelque part dans les Enfers..._**

"Bloody...hell !" s'exclama Killian en tombant au sol. Il se releva aussitôt et fit face à un imposant homme, à la peau bleuâtre. Ce dernier lui dit :

"Présente toi sale pirate ! Est-ce là une façon de parler au Dieu des Enfers ?!".

Killian le regarda en haussa un sourcil, hésitant quelques secondes avant de répondre :

"Dieu des Enfers...la sortie ? Elle est bien par-là ?"

Hadès fut surpris. Il fronça les sourcils et rattrapa le pirate qui s'était déjà retourné, se dirigeant dans la direction opposée.

"Je suis HADES ! DIEU DES ENFERS ! Présentes-toi simple mortel ! Prosterne toi !".

Killian se mit à rire puis avança avec assurance vers le Dieu puis, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, lui dit d'un ton désinvolte :

"Enchanté, Killian Jones...pirate DIABLEMENT beau...mieux connu sous le nom de Hook...par contre, me prosterner...non merci".

Et il s'en alla une nouvelle fois, transportant Hadès dans une colère rouge. Il rattrapa une nouvelle fois le pirate, le défiant du regard.

"Hey, mate. Fais gaffe à ta peau, hein...tu vires rouge !"

Hadès bouillonnait de plus en plus. Quant à Killian, il passait une nouvelle fois son chemin comme si de rien n'était, regardant à gauche puis à droite, à la recherche d'une sortie de cet...Enfer.

Le Dieu des Enfers décida alors d'employer une autre manière. Après tout...ce Killian Jones avait bien des faiblesses, non ? Il n'était qu'un simple homme arrogant, osant défier un Dieu...et pas n'importe quel Dieu, LUI !

Il scrusta alors son registre de morts, longeant de son long doigts des dizaines de noms...quand enfin...LIAM Jones.

Killian avançait toujours dans le couloir enflammé de l'Enfer. Alors qu'il prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le trône du maître des lieux, Hadès apparu avec un large sourire puis murmura :

"Si j'ai appris une chose de vous autres humains, c'est que vous êtes des êtres pourvus de faiblesses".

Killian haussa un sourcil puis passant sa main dans ses cheveux dit :

"Mate...je suis Killian Jones, 300 ans sur les mers à défier les plus viles créatures de mon monde, penses-tu réellement qu'un Dieu mentolé puisse m'effrayer ?".

Il se leva afin de reprendre son chemin et ajouta :

"Allez, arrêtes, tu vas t'essoufler avec des efforts inutiles".

Hadès fit alors apparaître Liam devant le pirate.

"Je n'en serais pas si sûr, MATE ! lâcha le Dieu".

Killian perdit son sourire. Son frère...son défunt et bien-aimé frère, son capitaine, se tenait en face de lui.

Hadès, avec assurance lui dit :

"Oh...l'amouuuuur, une erreur et une faute graaaaaaves !"

Killian haussa le sourcil, se remémorant avoir déjà entendu cette phrase, puis dit :

"Attends, t'as vu _Pirates des Caraibes_ ?"

Hadès grimaça légèrement puis fit apparaître un bûcher. Des flammes immenses apparurent autour de son frère. Des cris résonnèrent dans l'antre souterraine, tandis que le coeur de Killian prit un coup à chaque nouveau cris.

Il savait qu'il était mort, qu'il n'était pas censé ressentir la quelconque douleur...mais, ses expressions, ses cris...tout ceci était si réel. Sa douleur était si réelle.

"Pirate, prosternes-toi si tu veux que j'arrête les flammes. Dis-toi bien que, Dieu des Enfers, offre certaines prérogatives...comme ramener des morts à la vie, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Tu sais, il faut bien passer le temps ici, et faire revivre les morts pour les faire souffrir, je pense que c'est vraiment mon hobby préféré".

Jouait-il avec sa tête ? Disait-il la vérité ? Liam souffrait-il réellement ?

"Ne l'écoutes pas, Killian, cria Liam".

Il ne mentait pas. Son frère criait de douleur, son frère était conscient. Il devait le sauver...il avait une nouvelle chance de le sauver.

Killian sortit alors son épée et la pointa sur le cou du Dieu.

"Oh, tu es bien audacieux pour un simple mortel, dis-moi...penses-tu réellement que ton épée puisse m'arrêter ?".

L'épée se brisa dès l'instant où il posa son doigt sur la lame.

"Je ne prosternerais pas, je vais le sauver...et toi, je vais te tuer !".

Hadès se mit à rire, de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles et de son nez. Après avoir repris un peu de contenance, il lâcha :

"Je suis un Dieu, pirate ! Je suis immortel ! Je ne peux pas mourir !".

Le regard de Killian se durcit, montrant encore plus sa détermination.

"J'ai passé presque toute ma vie à vouloir détruire un démon, prétendu immortel, invincible...et tu sais pas quoi ? J'ai réussi".

Oui...il avait réussi...au prix de son âme.

"Ce n'est pas un Dieu comme toi qui va m'arrêter. Si j'ai pu apprendre une chose, mate, c'est que tout être à une faiblesse. Je trouverais la tienne".

Hadès perdit de sa confiance, regardant tout autour de lui. Bien sûr que Killian avait raison. Lui aussi avait une faiblesse. Et il devait se le dire, il en avait honte.

Killian regardait la direction de son regard, prenant le temps d'examiner également les réactions du Dieu quand soudain...

 _Sérieusement ? Le Dieu des Enfers ? Ca, c'est la faiblesse du Dieu des Enfers ?_

Habile, Killian réussit à se faufiller, et attrapa de justement le talon d'achille d'Hadès. Celui tenta de le récupérer, en vain.

Killian se mit à sourire, regardant avec amusement le miroir qu'il tenait entre ses mains...puis dit :

"Si tu veux ça, tu vas relâcher mon frère !"

"Non, cria Hadès, ON NE NEGOCIE PAS AVEC LE DIEU DES ENFERS !"

Killian feinta de casser le miroir...la réaction d'Hadès fut celle qu'il attendait :

"Très bien, très bien ! V'là ton frère est relâché !".

Killian se dirigea vers Liam et le prit dans ses bras, ne lâchant pas le miroir des mains. Il ajouta :

"Maintenant, dis-moi où est la sortie...et, laisses mon frère partir avec moi !".

Hadès était rouge de colère mais abdiqua. Quoi qu'était ce miroir, celui-ci lui était très important.

"Bien, dit-il en ouvrant une sortie, mais dis-toi bien que ramener un _mort_ chez les vivants à un prix".

Killian lui lança son miroir et tourna son regard vers son frère.

"Allez, viens, j'ai des gens à te présenter là-haut".

Mais Liam n'avançait pas. Il sourit à son frère puis, posant une main sur son épaule, lui dit :

"Non, Killian. Le prix est une vie...la tienne".

Il avait raison. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas le perdre une quatrième fois. Non.

"Nous trouverons un autre moyen, Liam. Remonte avec moi".

Liam ne bougeait toujours pas.

"Je suis tellement fière de toi, petit frère. Tu dois remonter, et vivre une belle vie avec Emma".

Killian haussa un sourcil, comment savait-il ?

"Co-coment sais-tu ?".

"Je n'ai jamais cessé de veiller sur toi, Killian...allez, pars".

Killian le regarda une dernière fois, s'éloignant à contre coeur de son frère. Il devait rentrer à la maison. A la porte des Enfers, il lui cria:

"On se reverra dans un autre monde, mon frère".

* * *

 **So, une petite review ? Parce que ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;-)**


End file.
